fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Enclave NPCs
A listing of various NPC soldiers and auxiliary personnel in the United States Armed Forces. Delta-One First Lieutenant Ernest Johnston - The Grenadier: One of Kai’s four remaining friends from the two dozen she’d made before 2083 and the only Appalachian native out of Delta-One. Originally enlisting sometime in 2085, he made a name for himself in the Enclave as the reckless, foolhardy mad bomber who was wasting all their plasma grenades. The main issue was, he was good at slinging grenades. So up the ranks he went with what handful of Enclave members were left, settling in at the rank of First Lieutenant by the time his old friend Kai pulled him from general service to serve as part of her team of aides. Whenever he’s called into combat, he’s still just as foolhardy and just as into throwing grenades as he was those years ago, wearing a standard set of high-grade polymer scout armour- notably painted a solid and dark matte grey with yellow Enclave markings and his rank on the pauldrons. Aside from his bandolier of plasma grenades, he always carries a plasma autorifle. First Lieutenant Samantha B. Roberts - The Sniper: The warhawkish markswoman of Delta-One, Samantha is probably the second least likely of the squad to leave a fight despite her being a sniper who stays behind the main force. Initially a post-War US National Guard member from Roanoke, she started drifting as the organisation began to truly disband when anarchy rose. As the Scorched ravaged Appalachia, she found herself returning to what she’d even before the bombs saw as humanity’s best hope, the US Government. The Enclave. As with the others of Delta-One, she was a First Lieutenant when she was pulled to serve as Kai’s aide. Withdrawing from a fight is something she’s reluctant to do, especially as she’s usually far enough behind the front lines in the first place. Much akin to 1LT Johnston, she wears a set of polymer scout armour with a similar paint scheme to the others in her team. Rather than the others, however, Roberts uses an M72 Gauss Rifle instead of a plasma weapon. First Lieutenant Leon Hoel - The Heavy Trooper: Ever since enlisting, Hoel hasn’t ever spent more than seven hours out of his power armour. Strong enough to suplex an ox and all the more stable for it, he’s the all-around damage tank for the team. Originally part of a settler group from Asheville, Hoel ended up moving to Appalachia in 2090 to try and find some “greener pastures” after being evicted from Biltmore Village. His skills were recognised by the Enclave patrol he talked to, enlistment was brought up, and he eventually landed a spot on Delta-One. The only member of the squad to use power armour, this enables Hoel to quite easily carry around his preferred weapon of a gatling plasma as opposed to a lighter rifle. His power armour’s paint job is just as dark as the others’, and the Enclave logo may be slightly faded, but it’s just as sturdy as the others. As an additional bit of equipment, Hoel carries shaped breaching charges. First Lieutenant Amos Heermann - The Rifleman: Probably the quietest and most stoic of the team, Amos Heermann isn’t a talker. When he does talk, he doesn’t waste his words on pointless pleasantries or flowery words. After all, actions speak louder. A waved hand, a tapped foot, a firm grasp. Even just a pointed finger speaks volumes more than Heermann ever could. It’s for this reason that the only bits known about his past are that he came from Alabama’s Huntsville and that he enlisted in 2085. As quietly plain as his personality is, his equipment stands out even less. The same standard polymer scout armour and plasma autorifle, a single fragmentation grenade, and a combat knife. The only equipment of note is a professional locksmithing kit, for soft breaches. Hoel can cover the other half. Wade airport Herbert - the quartermaster: Herbert is a young man in his twenties, characterized by his huge comic book addiction. While he may not own every issue of every comic (the wasteland makes that difficult), the ones he does have he practically knows by heart. When it's his shift, he can always be found sitting at his desk, rereading them for the n-th time. Unsurprisingly, Herbert is a bit of a nerd. He's skinny, wears glasses, and likes his desk organized in a particular way. He doesn't like surprises because things that are out of his hands shake him to the core. Awkward and a little forward sometimes, he doesn't exactly excel in social situations, especially with women. Something he's very good at though, is running a Game night, where he's the dungeon master in an Unstoppables tabletop game. Gemma Bailey - the engineer: Gemma initially enlisted to better herself. People told her she was flustered and disorganized, needing a little discipline and tough love in her life. At 19 years old she joined the Enclave at Wade airport, but soon learned that soldiering was not for her, failing boot camp time after time. She was stuck as Herbert's replacement while he was gone for a few days, and it was then Gemma met John. After a shaky introduction, he encouraged her to pursue her engineering dreams. Gemma took it to heart and joined the engineers, soon finding herself in one of Laser's projects at Poseidon, where they powered up the plant again. She now lives and works there, preferring the hum of the plant to the gossip of the women's bunks back at Wade. Category:NPCs Category:Enclave